The Boondocks
by Mighty1
Summary: Just some new episodes I made up.


As I can remember, when I was 6 years old, Riley actually had a childhood friend. Every day I had to babysit them while his parents went to Vegas, and Granddad went to the strip club now and then. Damian was his name, and if I'm right, he was actually an intelligent nigga, but was one of those people, who don't use it to get by in life.

"Ha…suck on the tip of this gun po-po hoe!" Damian ran from Riley, soaking him with his water gun.

"No fair…I don't wanna be no fat donut eating ass cop. That's even Blasphemy to God, calling me that!" Riley chased him around the tree.

Huey took a sigh,

Instead of me, Riley looked up to Damian like, he was his older brother. Didn't bother me none, but many times Riley would copy everything he did.

_Damian stole a pack of blacks out of a CVS store and Riley did the same, but got caught. Damian painted Graffiti on Mayor Witheaz's (With- uh-z), saying "I eat ass for cash!" Riley attempted to do it, but got caught. And, Damian unscrewed two tires of a police car, with two of them in there. Riley attempted to unscrew the other two but got caught._

And I mean everything,but that all ended after this little incident which could have them both jailed permanently.

_Damian grabbed his paintball gun that looked like a sniper, and ran up to a highest rooftop of the town. George Bush was giving a speech to the people, standing next to him was Mayor Witheaz. Damian set up his scope and aimed it at Bush. Riley wanted to look at what he was doing, Damian made the hand gesture to stay down. He aimed at his heart, activated the laser beam to aim it his heart correctly, and _

_*POW…POW…POW!*. Three shots were fired and it knocked him back into his bodyguards,_

"Whoa that was tight Big D…you hit that muthafucka right in the che.." he was forced to pause as Damian said,

"C'mon Nigga" he pulled Riley down the stairs.

Damian was also known for his speed and quickness against high speed chasing cops, but with Riley tagging along, things weren't looking great so far.

_Running down the stairs,_

_"_Man you really iced that bitch ass punk!...hehehe",

"Ay…Riley less talk more running nigga…we bouta get our asses caught_!". Damian ended up at the 1st floor, and busted out of the building, just to be in a hold up by the police._

"Ay man" Riley stood back,

"No need to put the guns on us black people all the time_" he smiled waving his hands back and forth_.

"Sigh", _Damian put his hands up in the air,_

_"_Turn around and put your hands up in the air now_!" a policeman ordered, holding his gun with both his hands._

_"_Do it!" _another yelled,_

_"_And don't pull a fast one either" _another held a M16,_

"Okay okay no need to hollah at us…..ugly ass fools!" _he whispered_.

_A feedback was in process,_

_"_Did you get the shooter?" _the chief asked,_

_"_Yeah two black boys!" _an officer responded,_

"Again?...that's the 17th time they posed as a threat to him again…..". _The officer took a sigh and listened to the chief's comments, "_I know you mean chief" _he sounded exhausted from all of the chief's comments. _"Why? Can't there be a Mexican, or a Jew, or maybe even another White person?, Man I hate recession!"_,_

_"_*Sigh*..Okay Chief_" he turned off the radio_,

"Alright the jig is up MKS!", _the officer shouted, holding a gun close to Damian's face,_

_"_MKS?...What this fool talking about?" _Riley whispered to Damian. Damian remained quiet, closed his eyes, and then had a smirk on his face, snatched the gun, and chocked held the officer, and pointed it to his head._

"Ight you bitches…..if you want your white friend to be able to suck yo dicks again, I suggest you back the fuck off of me, before I shoot this muthafucka and take a shit on his brain",

"Damn it!..Drop your weapons"_ he officer ordered, and one by one they all did so._

_"_That's my nigga right there…go 'head" _Riley cheered on his friend,_

_"_Ight now…." _Damian threw the cop down and ran up to the building's sign and was on the rooftop,_

_"_Hey what about yo bro bro…ay..Daymo…!" _he shouted at him trying to get this attention. Damian never came back,_

_"_There he is " _an officer yelled,_

_"_GET HIM!" _yelled another,_

_"_AHaha..nice joke…Daymo…but uh…I'm still here!" _he cried for help again, but he didn't respond, nor came back. They tackled Riley and pinned him to the ground,_

_"_All yall faggots are sorry….you'll see…HEY DAYMO!..SHOW'EM HOW WE DO IT!" _he yelled, but once again no response, no reaction._

_"_Alright put a sock in it!" _ an officer bashed his head with a gun,_

_"_Naw bitch…you put a cock in yo mouth. Maybe you'll start better at yo job in the other po-po",

"Alright get this black kid outta here!". _They dragged him away, but he still continued to call for him,_

_"_Hey! Daymo…I thought you were my Free Willie…..well you ain't setting me free…I'm supposed to be free!". _They dragged him away in police car, and he was staring outside of the window, and he saw Damian, watching him being drove away. Damian turned around, and made Riley put his hand on the window, tearing,_

From that day on, Riley always did hate him, and vowed to kill him one day. Too bad Riley's a bitch, and that made Damian very lucky.

(Judo Flip- Asheru) (Boondocks Intro theme)

_At the Freeman's residents in the present,_

Till this day Riley hasn't spoken of him, I don't even think he remember his name. I try to keep it quiet from Riley, even though I know Riley fights like a drunken hoe, but for this matter, Riley actually has feelings for this.

_Huey stares at him,_

"What the Fuck you lookin' at Buckwheat?" he groaned. "Don't mind…why are you pissed off today?" , Riley takes a new breath of air, " 'Cuz I am…", he reaches in the fridge and pulls out milk.

Riley closes the fridge and shrugs,

"Where's Granddad?...That bitch said he would stop buying low fat mlik….", Huey stands from the table,

"He said he went over to Mr. Dubois house. But I just found out he's at the strip club with Ruckus?". Riley folded his arms,

"White or Black?" he asked,

"White…" Huey answered. Huey looks at the window, and sees Jasmine running over the house,

"This day might get interesting" he walked upstairs. Riley looked at him as he did so, with a disgusted look on his face. He heard the doorbell, Riley opens the door and stumbles to what he saw,

"Uh?..you okay Riley" she asked. He picks himself,

"Who the hell is this?" he points to her friend, with a backwards cap and dark sun glasses. Jasmine brought back her smiley face, and introduced her friend,

"Riley…this is my friend SKM….." she introduced, "SKM?...What kind of name is that?" he identified him,

"Look I heard about you from Jazzy…and well she decided that we should meet..yo name Riley right?" he asked, adjusting his glasses,

" course..".

Knowing this conversation might go bad, Riley could've just slammed the door and ended the entire thing, but something happened to him that made him not do it.

"So you're saying..Jazzy actually became friends with you..and introduced me to you?" he asked. He nodded, "That's how it went.." he scratched the back of his head, "Yeah..Riley..he's really cool to hang with. You guys should sometime" she commented. "Yeah Yeah…Huey's upstairs" he points behind him.

"Okay thanks' she rushed through him. Riley leaned next to the door, and folded his arms, "So..what made you wanna stop by..", SKM looked up, and took a sigh, " She and her parents showed up at my doorstep, and gave house warming gifts to me", he made Riley laugh.

"Hehehehe..Buncha bitch ass niggas eh?" he laughed, "Yea" they both dapped each other.

For those who are wondering, SKM stood for School Kid Marcus, a name that he picked out to blend in a civilian environment. I stared at him from a distance, couldn't truly identify him, but I took a guess on who it was. Riley's dumb ass of course, couldn't see who he really was, so all I had to do was this.

Huey jumped from top of the stair rail,

"Who's this?" he walked up to him, "This ain't none of your business…that's who's this is", "Haha…You must be Huey…I've heard a lot about from Jasmine". Huey looked beyond Riley,

Yeah there was no question that that was Damian, I mean just by the look of the way he dressed, most importantly the only thing that keeps him away from exposing himself is those glasses. I looked at Riley, and noticed the look in his eyes. It was that same look he had when Damian used to be his childhood friend.

Huey crossed his arms,

"Lemme…guess" he began. SKM looked at Huey,

"Jasmine and her parents came by your house…to give you house warming gifts…" he suggested. SKM raises his chin, and had a interested look on his face, "Yea…they did the same to yall?". "Yeah it sucked big time…." Huey commented, "The hell with that!..They practically droved us crazy…I mean I know they trying to be good neighbor and shit like that, but…They blew that shit out the window when they stepped on the doormat".

"Can it Riley….", Huey looks up back at him. "Oh Huey there you are!" Jasmine came running down the stairs, "I'm out, SKM closed the door, "Wait for me nigga!" Riley followed.

Huey turned around,

"*Sigh*….Hey Jasmine" he slouched. Jasmine stopped at his face, "I looked for you in your room…but you weren't there?...that's kinda funny", he puffs, "Uh-huh…look let's get something straight" he pulls her to the side,

"Look…I know we're supposed to be friends and all..but dropping here unannounced is uncalled for",

"Huh?...what are you talking about?", Huey looked downward. "Jasmine you come here every day for no apparent reason and yet you seem to do nothing but talk to me.", she held he hands together behind her back.

"Riley sometimes asks me over….and most of the Granddad calls me over to check on yall". Huey drop his arms, and takes a sigh.

Outside on the streets,

Now let's back this up a bit. Yall remember about the 3 main causes of deaths of black people;

F.E.M.A

Pork-Chop and

Nigga Moments

Now that we're talking about this situation, I should've told yall about the 4th and kinda the most least causes of death of black people are; Robin Hoods of the Hood. Another words, black people who steal to support their families. And hit movie, Undercover Brother isn't an example of Robin Hood, but most of the episodes of the Jeffersons have Robin Hood niggas getting shot or killed once in awhile.

Anyway, MKS was a notoriously known Robin Hood of the Hood, who often steals for the poor blacks, kills for the poor blacks, bribes for the poor blacks, and causes riots for the poor blacks. He often goes in and out of prison, avoids getting raped somehow, and continues on doing what he's been doing. Surprisingly he never got shot, stabbed, nor beaten. He's known all around the hood, the next Malcolm X, an idol which all blacks think about him as a role model, and Moses.

"What I think about MKS?..I think he's a damn fool tryna conquer over the white folk,." Ruckus commented on his interview,

"That nigga should go back and stay in the jungle, with the rest of them monkeys, also not too mention, I wanted to strangle that nigga for stealing my Desert Eagle, when I witnessed him beating President George Bush.." he continued. He closes his eyes,

"May his genitals rest in peace." Now onto Thugnificent,

"What I think about MKS?...Shit that nigga is welcome in my house" he began,

"That nigga is like my brother…ya know…my homie…shit I remember that time my nigga took and picture of him and I when he shot down the nigga who shot MLK". He sat comfortably in his high class chair, "So is there anyway you're gonna show your support brothership to him?",

"Fuck yeah…in fact…before air my new rap single…I'm gonna share the one we made together has niggas..it's called


End file.
